En si peu de mots
by Syann
Summary: De très courts oneshot sur notre couple favori ! Pour un sourire en moins de cinq minutes, c'est par ici ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! --je préfère prévenir : comme me l'a fait remarquer une revieweuse, l'humour est un poil pornographique-- HGDM
1. Histoires 1 et 2

_Coucou ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'écris déjà des fics sur Card Captor Sakura ! Bon, alors j'ai hésité avant de vous envoyé ça, et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Donc voilà ! Alors la première histoire, je l'ai écrite pendant une de mes passionnantes (hum hum !) heure d'espagnol ! Et la seconde, bah elle est venue quand je cherchais de l'inspiration pour un chap d'une de mes fics ! (En passant, je tenais à vous prévenir que je venais d'acheter Draco à Mme Rowling ! Quoi ? Comment ça personne n'y croit ?... Bon d'accord...)_

_Je vous laisse lire ! N'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis !

* * *

_

**_En si peu de mots…_**

_Histoire 1_

Elle haletait, les joues rougies par le plaisir… Elle était nue sous lui, offerte sans pudeur à son beau regard pétillant d'amour. Ses mains lacéraient le dos du jeune homme, réclamant plus que de tendres baisers… Elle arqua les reins, frottant son bassin contre celui du jeune homme, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Elle poussa un râle de victoire lorsque enfin il la pénétra avec violence.

« Oooooh ! Harry… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et releva ses yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme, ses cheveux trempés de sueur lui retombant sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Draco ? » demanda Hermione…

_Histoire 2_

Hermione regardait le jeune homme étendu à ses côtés, son corps musclé offert aux yeux amoureux de la jeune femme. Mue par un sentiment de tendresse, elle passa la main dans les épais cheveux bruns de son amant… Elle soupira de bonheur… Sa première fois avait été merveilleuse… Qui aurait crû qu'Harry se révèlerait aussi audacieux ? Surtout pas elle… Oh ! Merlin sait combien elle en avait rêvé de cet instant, de ces mains sur son corps, de ces lèvres sur ses seins… Aussi s'était-elle tout de suite laissée entraîner par ce Harry si entreprenant sans se poser aucune question… Soudain son regard se figea… Ce corps chéri se transformait peu à peu pour laisser place à un jeune homme blond… Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux gris si tristes à ce moment précis mais pourtant remplis d'amour… Il lui sourit doucement, puis se leva n'éprouvant aucune honte de sa nudité…

« Même avec toi, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'être juste _moi_…»

Une larme perla dans ses beaux yeux.

« Comment… ? »

« Polynectar… »

Sans plus un mot, il s'habilla et sortit. Elle souriait…

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Terminé ! Donc une petite review maintenant ? Oui ? Oh génial ! Je vous adore ! Sinon, rien ne vous empêche d'aller lire mes autres histoires (lol, pub gratuite !), cliquez sur mon pseudo. _

_Bisous, Syan._


	2. Histoires 3 et 4

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec deux petites histoires toujours aussi nulles, stupides, amusantes (rayez la (les) mention(s) inutile(s) lol !). Et un grand merci à **Dragonia **_(vive tes fics !), **_Tom _**(je t'adore trop trop trop toi !), **_marion-moune_**, **_Lau_**, **_ewilan59_**, **_Jorajho _**(pour les histoires longues j'en ai commencé une sur CCS, donc pas pour l'instant, dsl…) et **_Arwenajane._**

_Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, et je remercie SweetAngel pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser son idée de quiproquo !

* * *

_

_**En si peu de mots**_

_Histoire 3_

« Harry ?... Ron ?... Non, et bien Dean peut-être ?... Toujours pas ? Seamus ? Neville ?... Non impossible ! »

Hermione réfléchissait intensément, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était bien la première fois ! Pourtant cette odeur… Ce corps contre le sien… Ces lèvres qui effleuraient son cou… Elle les connaissait, elle en était sûre… Elle tenta cependant encore une fois.

« Ah ! Je sais ! Justin ! »

Le souffle chaud s'accéléra sur son cou et la pression des mains lui bloquant la vue se relâcha.

« J'en étais sûre ! »

Elle attrapa les mains, les écarta et se retourna un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, qui disparut pourtant bien vite face à ce regard de tempête qui la scrutait…

« Malfoy ! »

Le blond l'embrassa passionnément, mettant fin à tout discours inutile, et il mit ses mains au travail sur le corps de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un gémissement…

« Dis-moi mon amour, tu en attendais du monde sous ta douche… »

Son rire se perdit dans la bouche de son amant…

_Histoire 4_

Harry était dans la salle de métamorphose finissant un devoir supplémentaire sur les animagus, un œil sur son travail, un autre sur le mur qui le séparait d'Hermione et de Malfoy, qui étaient dans la salle voisine.

Dumbledore avait établi un programme de rapprochement inter maison, et pour cette occasion, il avait regroupé les élèves par paires. Au grand désarroi du jeune homme, le directeur avait placé Hermione et Malfoy ensemble, le pire étant sans doute de savoir que la jeune femme appréciait son partenaire. Bien sûr si Harry n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur certaines de ses pulsions, il aurait ramené la fouine chez les Slytherin, de là où il venait, auxquels il appartenait…

Après avoir rempli la moitié de son parchemin, il décida de faire une pose. Il se dirigeait vers la salle voisine quand il entendit des rires.

« Relax, Potter n'est pas là. Et il ne le sera pas avant un looooong moment », susurra la voix séductrice de Draco.

Il y eut plus de rires et Hermione répondit, « Excuse-moi, mais c'est ma première fois, et je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un rentre ici ! »

Harry s'alarma. Que pouvaient-ils faire qui était la première fois d'Hermione ? Le jeune homme se frappa mentalement. Il allait tuer Malfoy ! Dans une salle poussiéreuse, au su et au vu de tout le monde ! C'était… REPUGNANT !...

« Ouvre-le ! » ordonna Draco

« Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur » se plaignit Hermione

« Essaie. Je ne vais pas le faire pour toi. Allez ! » encouragea Draco

« Okay » La voix d'Hermione était timide, puis elle s'exclama « Wouaaa ! C'est gros… »

« Ca ressemble toujours à ça » répondit Draco, puis il ajouta « Dépêche-toi ! Je dois t'apprendre comment faire ça en moins d'une heure. »

« D'accord, et après, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Fais juste comme ça » lui montra Draco

Harry tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre, et déjà Malfoy continuait.

« Oui, génial… Doucement mais fermement… Continue, ne t'arrête surtout pas, tu fais ça très bien… »

« Okay, et maintenant quoi ? » demanda la voix impatiente d'Hermione, faisant grimacer Harry.

« Je vais le tenir, et toi tu vas le racler »

Harry se demanda, le regard horrifié, « le racler » ?

« Attends ! Est-ce que je peux la lécher d'abord ? » demanda Hermione, et Malfoy répondit « Ouais, mais pas trop ou sinon je ne tiendrais pas longtemps »

« Voilà, maintenant, tu vas la mettre dans cof ! » Draco toussa, gémissant

« Et qu'est-ce que cette toux est supposée signifier ? Sa virginité ? » se demanda Harry

Le jeune homme sentait la colère monter, mais il avait assez de self-contrôle pour s'empêcher d'entrer dans cette salle et de tuer cette horrible fouine !

Après 10 minutes et beaucoup de gloussements de la part d'Hermione, Draco conclut « Voilà ! Nous avons terminé ! Ta première fois a été un succès ! Mais de toi, je n'en attendais pas moins… »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Harry. Il en avait assez.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LES DEUX ! » cria Harry en entrant dans la salle, son visage rouge de fureur.

« Un gâteau au chocolat pour le cours sur les méthodes moldus » répondit Hermione « Pourquoi ? »

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Pour l'histoire 4, j'en ai plusieurs en tête, donc si ça vous a plu, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! **Review reviews reviewzzz !** Sinon, allez voir mes autres histoires (cliquez sur mon pseudo), surtout si les auteurs sadiques vous plaisent ! _

_Pendant que j'y pense, quelques précisions pour ce gâteau au chocolat : il y avait des œufs, des morceaux de chocolat, un plat avec de la pâte, une cuillère recouverte de pâte, un plat assez chaud et un moule ! A vous de trouver où ! (indice : la toux recouvre « le moule »)_


	3. Histoire 5

_Coucou !_

_Voilà une cinquième histoire encore et toujours dans le même acabit ! Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos messages qui me font toujours trop plaisir, donc continuez ! Je vous enverrais assez rapidement une histoire dans le même style que l'histoire 4 (la prochaine fois en fait !)._

_Donc je remercie _**dragonia **_(dsl, je n'ai pas toujours le temps pour msn, et ne t'en fais pas, si tu as pensé à ce genre de choses, alors mon histoire est réussie !),_ **buzame, Pauapu, Tom **_(on est encore en train de se prendre la tête pour rien là ! mais bon, jt'aime quand même !)_**, Ewilan69, Frudule, Jun Rogue **_(merci pour ces 2 grandes reviews ! jadore ! dc tu voulais une 'tite explication pr l'histoire 2 : c'est Draco qui a bu le polynectar, et Hermione ne s'en aperçoit qu'après l'heure écoulée ! et pour le sourire, je te laisse le prendre comme tu veux, mais je l'ai mis, pck il pourrait m'être utile si j'ai envie de faire une vengeance ! j'espère t'avoir éclairé, et n'hésite surtout pas si tu as un doute ! kiss),_** et aleera la femme de Dracula **

_Evidemment, rendons à Caesar ce qui est à Caesar… Pas besoin de la suite, vous aurez remplacé par le bon propriétaire !

* * *

_

_Histoire 5 _

Hermione était allongée sur l'un des deux canapés de la salle commune des préfets. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre qui pourtant traitait de médicomagie… Ses yeux étaient constamment attirés par le reflet du soleil couchant qui nimbait d'or les cheveux blonds du jeune homme face à elle… Il était installé avec nonchalance, la respiration calme et régulière, ses beaux yeux gris fixés sur un livre… Une grâce féline, une force contenue dans chaque muscle qui saillait, et ce sourire… Son attitude calme encouragea Hermione… C'était le moment où jamais… Elle se leva et approcha de lui, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure… Il la regardait s'avancer, un doux sourire aux lèvres devant ce geste qui le rendait fou… Il referma son livre, et s'assit pour lui faire de la place. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux du regard… Il l'encouragea à se confier.

« Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… je dois te parler, mais je t'en prie, ne m'interromps pas. »

« Euh… D'accord, je t'écoute. »

« Ooooh… Maintenant que je suis réellement devant toi, c'est tellement plus dur… Pourtant, Merlin sait combien de fois je me suis imaginée te le dire… »

Draco haussa les sourcils, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle.

« Je préférerais même une de nos disputes ! Mais là n'est pas la question… Allez, je me lance… Merlin ! Qui aurait crû que ces trois mots étaient si difficiles à prononcer… »

Draco prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, et put sentir un frisson traverser le corps de la jeune femme…

«Très bien…, reprit Hermione, la voix à peine audible, il faut que tu saches que… que… que je t'aime… »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Draco… Il rêvait de ces mots depuis si longtemps maintenant… Mais il s'était résigné à ne jamais les entendre… Après tout, ils étaient finalement devenus amis, il ne devait pas en attendre plus… Pourtant, elle l'avait dit ! Alors doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, mais son regard interrogateur l'arrêta en plein geste… La douleur le frappa lorsqu'il revint à la réalité…

« Je crois que tu es prête à aller voir Weasley… »

Elle lui sourit… Son cœur se serra amèrement… Elle sortit de la salle, le pas léger, sans se douter de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer… Une larme coula… Le désespoir tira sa révérence devant la rage qui galopait, détruisant tout sur son passage, laissant un paysage aussi ravagé que le jeune homme assis dos au mur…

« Tu seras mienne, je te le promets… Je ferais tout pour te prouver que je vaux mieux que lui… »

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de **reviewer **(ooooh, oui ! reviewsssss !). Je vous fais pleins de bisous, en attendant vos petits messages ! (L'histoire 6 n'a plus qu'à être tapée, mais le bac approche et le temps me manque, et encore plus pour The Jade Wolf… J'en suis infiniment désolée, j'espère que vous comprendrez !)_

_Syan._


	4. Histoires 6 et 7

_Coucou ! Allez, je me détends pendant mes révisions du bac, et je vous envoie donc le produit de mes heures de paresses ! Toujours aussi inintéressant, non constructif et autres, mais que voulez-vous ? Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer ! Donc merci à **Tom **(je t'adore trop trop trop mon cœur !), **Mlie, marion-moune, aleera la femme de dracula **(promis je lis dès que j'ai le temps !)**, buzame, MiwakoSoma **(elle m'a bien fait rire ta review !)**, vicky-gryffondor, Lisalune **(merci pour les 3 reviews !)**, lovedavidanders, Lau **et **Elyssia **(très gentil review ! en tout cas je suis contente que tu lises mon travail parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup le tien ! bizz)._

_Je vous laisse lire! (évidemment, tout est toujours à JKRowling, et merci à SweetAngel pour son idée de quiproquo !)

* * *

_

_Histoire 6 _

Il n'avait pas compris… Il s'était levé, grognon d'être dérangé à cette heure-ci de la nuit… Pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant lui, l'air gêné, le sourire lui était tout de suite revenu… Evidemment, elle était à la bibliothèque ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne se serait pas couchée sans lui dire bonsoir !

Il la regardait dormir dans ses bras… Il ne l'avait pas reconnue cette nuit tellement elle était affamée… Il préférait lorsqu'ils s'aimaient plus amoureusement, plus doucement, plus passionnellement… Mais, il l'avait laissé diriger…

Il entendit soudain un bruit dans la salle commune… Silencieusement, il se leva, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller… La pénombre régnait, seules les braises incandescentes luisaient dans l'âtre, projetant une ombre aux contours délicieusement féminins sur le mur face à lui.

« Draco ? Tu ne dors pas encore ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Draco se figea… C'était impossible !... Il hésitait…

« Hermione ?... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Et bien mon amour, tu n'es pas réveillé ? Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ! »

Devant le regard perdu de Draco, elle reprit :

« La fête à la tour Gryffondor ! Pour l'anniversaire de Ron ! Je te l'ai encore rappelé ce matin… »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et avec un regard qui signifiait « je-suis-fatiguée-et-il-y-a-cours-demain-donc-je-vais-me-coucher », elle rejoignit sa chambre.

Horrifié, Draco regarda en direction de sa propre chambre… Mais, si Hermione était avec la belette, qui dormait en ce moment entre ses draps !

_Histoire 7 _

Ron lisait son _Quidditch Weekly Magazine_ adossé à un arbre face au lac. C'était un dimanche matin particulièrement beau en cette fin d'automne. Il était plongé dans un article sur les « _Canon Chudley, une équipe dopée à la goutte du mort-vivant ?_ » et s'indignait sur ce ramassis d'âneries quand il entendit un étrange gloussement venant des buissons derrière lui.

« Hmmm » se demanda Ron, songeur.

Il se leva pour voir au dessus des buissons. Il ne pouvait voir personne, mais c'était à n'en pas douter Hermione et Malfoy… faisant quelque chose. Un accès de colère se fit sentir dans ses veines, quand soudain il se reprit. L'échange inter maison de Dumbledore ! C'était forcément ça ! Enfin… Il l'espérait…

« Il n'y a pas de danger si on fait ça ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? » demanda la voix profonde de Draco.

« Evidemment qu'il n'y a aucun danger ! Et personne ne nous verra de là où on est… Bon, tu es sûr de vouloir que je fasse ça ? » reprit Hermione.

« Totalement sûr. Je suis prêt. Alors apprends-moi, et apprends-moi bien ! » répondit le jeune homme.

Ron grogna intérieurement. A moins d'une erreur de sa part, il y avait deux ados derrière ces buissons avec des hormones bouillonnantes. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'Hermione qui LUI apprenait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle savait comment faire… N'est-ce pas ? N'est ce pas !

« Alors, par quoi je commence ? » interrogea Draco.

« Tiens. Ouvre-le, et ensuite mets-le… C'est un truc moldu pour se protéger. On ne sait jamais, avec tout ce qui traîne comme germes » répondit Hermione.

« Au moins ils se protègent » observa Ron qui avait aussi eu droit à cet « exposé » sur les protections moldus pour dans le cas où, il cite, « tu rencontres une moldu, tu aurais l'air malin si tu ne savais pas à quoi ça sert ! ». Ces oreilles rougirent à ce souvenir plus qu'embarrassant…

« C'est fait ? Okay. Maintenant prends la chose. Tu l'as ? Voilà… A présent, laisse-moi faire »

Ron tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite, mais tout ce qui lui parvenait étaient des bruits rudes qui se répétaient encore et encore…

« J'ai presque fini » annonça Draco.

« Je suis prête » répondit Hermione.

« C'est déjà… ouvert ? » hésita timidement le jeune homme.

« Oui ! Ouvert et prêt pour toi ! » dit Hermione entre deux gloussements.

« Okay, c'est parti ! » reprit Draco.

Ron pouvait entendre quelques bruits de frottement, puis Hermione commença à rire « Tu m'en as mis partout ! Méchant garçon ! »

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » demanda Draco, la voix séductrice. « Comme ils le font à la télé ? »

« Je vois que mes cours d'études moldus ne sont pas complètement inutiles ! Mais on a un travail à faire Draco, ça n'est pas le moment de jouer » gronda Hermione.

« Télé ? Travail ? » répéta Ron, totalement perdu.

Après plusieurs minutes, une série de soupirs et autres gémissements, Hermione annonça : « Terminé ! Jette le truc et rentrons ! »

Jeter ? Eurk… Un préservatif usagé qui se ballade dans les buissons ? Complètement écoeurant… Ron se frappa soudain la tête ! « Qu'est ce que je fais à les écouter ! J'aurais pu les arrêter ! »

Il contourna les buissons pour voir Hermione et Draco debout qui se parlaient. Hermione portait un sac poubelle noir, et Draco avait dans les mains une paire de gants en plastique. A côté d'eux se trouvait un râteau.

« Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire il y a deux minutes ? » demanda Ron, passablement énervé comme son teint rouge brique en attestait.

« J'apprenais à Draco à râtisser les feuilles façon moldu » répondit Hermione « Pourquoi ? »

* * *

_J'espère vous avoir fait sourire ! Et n'oubliez pas : _**Reviews reviewz reviewzzzzz **_! Surtout si vous en voulez d'autres, parce que j'ai déjà quelques idées ! N'oubliez pas d'aller voir mes autres histoires, en particulier _The Jade Wolf _(surtout ceux qui aiment les auteurs sadiques ! lol). Je vous embrasse tous et toutes, _

_Syan._


	5. Histoires 8 et 9

_Salut !  
__Me revoilà avec 2 nouvelles histoires toujours aussi... bah, en fait je ne sais pas comment les qualifier, alors je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion ! __Sinon, merci mille fois (et plus encore !) pour vos si gentilles reviews du chap précédent ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !  
__Donc merci à **Zofia **(Waaa ! je suis honorée de recevoir ta première review ! merci pr tes compliments !), **vicky-gryffindor, dragonia, Lisalune **(Je te rassure le polynectar a servi à une fille !)**, Lau, ElavielTini**(la "pureté" de Ron et Harry ? tu me donnerais presque envie de démentir ça !), **loufoka, langedesenfers **(je t'avouerais qu'en effet, je vois bien Pansy pour ce one !), **diabolikvampyr, loli, Melinda Poteauxroses, faby.fan **(dis moi ce que tu ne comprends pas je pourrais t'expliquer !), **Audinette, buzame, Lana51, Aleera la femme de Dracula, Tom **(je t'adorrrrrre trop mon coeur !), **Ayu no yume et Jun Rogue **(Coucou ! Alors le 'rouquin' comme tu le dis s'avère être le vrai destinataire de la déclaration de Mione : ce n'était qu'un entraînement proposé par Draco. Il connaît sa timidité, et comme lui l'aime, il veut jusqu'elle soit heureuse : il se propose donc comme 'cobaye de déclaration' ! Voilà j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair ! Sinon, pour qui était dans la chambre de Draco, je dirais Pansy ! En tout merci ! bizz).  
__Voilà ! Sans oublier que rien ne m'appartient (et oui, JKR ! encore et toujours elle !), et je remercie Sweetangel pour son idée de quiproquo ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

__Histoire 8_

Lavande lisait, les yeux rivés sur le petit carnet qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle avait un large sourire victorieux sur le visage quand elle entendit du monde parler et venir dans sa direction. Elle referma rapidement le carnet et le rangea à sa place initiale : dans le tiroir de la commode de Parvati, puis elle se précipita dans son armoire, sûre que c'était son amie qui la cherchait.

« Oups » murmura Lavande quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'enclencher le loquet de l'armoire et que ça allait lui prendre un loooong moment pour sortir de là : sa baguette était posée sur son lit… La jeune fille s'assit sur une de ses robes de sorcières, colla l'oreille contre la porte du meuble et écouta.

« Mais… C'est Hermione et… Malfoy ! » constata mentalement Lavande.

« Je l'ai ! Ca m'a demandé du temps, mais je l'ai finalement eu ! Maintenant nous pouvons le faire ensemble ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, pensive « Mais de quoi sont-ils en train de parler ! »

« C'est neuf ? Parce que je n'utilise pas quelque chose qui l'a déjà été » demanda Draco, l'air distingué.

« Chuuut ! On pourrait nous entendre ! C'est encore secret, tu te rappelles ? » réprimanda Hermione.

« D'accord. Bon, sors-le de son paquet » commanda Draco.

Il y eut un bruit de déchirure ou de papier froissé, Lavande n'aurait pas su dire, puis Hermione s'exclama « Et voilà ! C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela me semble trop petit » répondit Draco.

« Oh, mais c'est que Malfoy est prétentieux ! » pensa Lavande.

Voyez-vous, Lavande n'était pas si idiote que ça et elle pouvait clairement comprendre de quoi ces deux-là parlaient. Vous savez…

« Mets-le pour moi, tu veux ? » demanda Draco.

« Euh… Tu devrais le faire. Je veux dire, tu sauras mieux t'y prendre que moi » répondit Hermione.

Les yeux de Lavande s'agrandirent, et elle pensa : « Je ferais mieux de les arrêter avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin que ça ! »

Elle poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put contre l'armoire, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

« Oh non » marmonna Lavande « Je ne peux pas les arrêter… Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

« Tu l'as mis ? Oh, c'est super BEAU ! » s'extasia Hermione « On va être géniaux tous les deux ! »

Lavande roula des yeux, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« Tu as mis l'autre ? Oh, ils ont l'air tellement parfait. Une parfaite paire pour toi ! » commenta Hermione.

« QUOIII ! » cria mentalement Lavande « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Deux ? Une paire ? L'autre ? »

« Okay… Maintenant, je vais mettre le mien » continua Hermione.

Lavande ne comprenait plus, mais elle pria pour que son amie ne fasse pas quelque chose de trop irréfléchi ou imprudent.

« C'est fait. Maintenant quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

Lavande se frappa soudainement le front ! La magie intuitive ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ces nouveaux cours dispensés aux 7 ème années ? Pour les sorts élémentaires les plus simples, il suffisait juste de se concentrer, et la baguette devenait alors inutile !

« Alohomora » murmura-t-elle avec conviction. Le déclic lui indiqua que le loquet ne bloquait plus sa sortie de l'armoire !

« Ah ha ! Ca suffit la fouine ! » s'exclama Lavande en bondissant de son antre.

Draco et Hermione étaient assis sur le lit de cette dernière avec d'étranges chaussettes aux pieds et regardaient Lavande suspicieusement.

Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils faisaient ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » interrogea Draco.

« Non, la question est, qu'est ce que TU veux à ma petite Hermione ? » demanda Lavande, indignée.

« Oh ! On essaie des chaussettes que j'ai fabriquées pour la S.A.L.E » s'exclama Hermione, pleine de ferveur, « Pourquoi ? »

_(Nda : je sais que les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles, mais après tout, d'ici la 7° année, le vieux Dumbledore aura peut-être encore quelques idées bien farfelues ! Ah ! Et le carnet de Lavande est le journal intime de Parvati !)  
_

_Histoire 9_

Draco s'endormait heureux… Contre son cœur, il tenait serrée Hermione Granger… Avec cette nuit, tout avait changé… ils étaient devenus amants, pourtant toujours ennemis…

Cette nuit était une victoire totale : avec Hermione, toutes les filles de 7ème année pouvaient maintenant témoigner… Il était le meilleur amant de tout Poudlard ! Et cette victoire avait un goût d'autant plus doux que Hermione s'était offerte d'elle-même… Surprenant… elle était un trophée, en quelque sorte… Un bien magnifique trophée pour être franc… A présent, les filles de 6ème année allaient découvrir qui était Draco Malfoy !

Il s'endormit, rassuré de se savoir le meilleur : les gémissements de sa compagne d'une nuit en témoignaient… Confiant, il ne sentit pas la chaleur s'échapper…

…

Le chaud rayon de soleil qui illuminait le sourire du blond ne pouvait rien contre le frisson qui s'était emparé de son corps… Il chercha la chaleur d'Hermione et ouvrit ses yeux gris inquiets lorsque ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide…

Soudainement bien réveillé, il se releva et fit le tour de la chambre… Rien… Plus de vêtements, plus de sac, plus de livres… Etrange… Habituellement, c'était lui qui quittait le lit le premier !

…

Il descendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, ne prenant pas garde aux nombreux regards féminins qui se posaient sur lui… Granger bavardait tranquillement avec la belette et le balafré… Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, et à son grand étonnement, un journal était posé sur son assiette. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit pour en voir la une et se retrouva face à son propre sourire cyniquement moqueur… Etonné, il se mit à lire l'article.

_**La Gazette féminine de Poudlard, **n°56  
Draco Malfoy, ou le meilleur amant de Poudlard._

Draco s'installa confortablement et commença la lecture de ce qui s'annonçait être un magnifique article. Enfin ! La preuve de ses talents étalée au grand jour !

_ La nuit dernière, votre dévouée reporter s'est livrée à une bien curieuse expérience : celle de prêter son corps à l'exclusivité de cet article. Surmontant son dégoût, votre fidèle Lady H a séduit l'homme que l'on sait si prompt à baisser son pantalon ! Lord Draco Malfoy…  
__Les conclusions de cette nuit sont affligeantes pour ce 'cher' Mr Malfoy ! L'homme est égoïste, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir. Vous vous attendiez à atteindre des sommets ? Pourtant l'homme ne vous honore qu'une seule fois et s'écrase de tout son poids sur votre sein… Cette réputation que l'on vous vante mesdemoiselles, Lady H est aujourd'hui en mesure d'affirmer à un grand coup de bluff… Bien heureuse la femme qui maîtrise ce redoutable artifice ! Lady H en a largement usé et abusé (comme chaque femme passée dans vos bras Draco, à n'en pas douter !) au cours de cette piètre nuit, bien loin du rêve promis…_

_Lady H, frustrée par Lord M._

« GRANGER ! » hurla Draco, le visage blême de la rage qu'il sentait sourdre du plus profond de lui.

Dans le silence pesant qui s'abattit sur la Grande Salle, Hermione lança un magnifique sourire à Draco…

* * *

_Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous aura fait sourire ! Donc pour en avoir d'autres, ou tout simplement l'envie de me faire plaisir ( !), n'hésitez pas : une petite **review** ! (Ou même une grosse **review **!). Et puis, si ça vous dit, allez lire mes autres fics (notamment mon bébé : _The Jade Wolf _dont je viens d'ajouter un 8ème chapitre !). Merci ! _

_Bisous bretons, Syan._


	6. Histoire 10

_Coucou !_

_Un petit passage après 2 ans je crois ! Une nouvelle idée, un missing moment T6 cette fois, que j'aimerais imaginer vrai, mais bon... En tout cas, un grand merci à **Tom, Vicky-griffondor, dragonia, Audinette, buzame, tatacia, Lisalune, Wilelmina Harker, Jun Rogue, aleera la femme de dracula, Alexiane, lovedavidanders, lolo, Rika01, Lunedorell et Tantine Fongus **qui m'ont laissé une review sur mes histoires 8 et 9, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Histoire 10

Contrairement à son habitude, Draco suivit le mouvement et entra dans le cachot où avait lieu le cours de potions. Le premier de l'année avec ce nouveau professeur... Horace Slughorn... Encore un homme avide de pouvoir, un sénile s'entourant d'élèves prometteurs, guettant les promotions sociales des anciens... Il n'était pas négligeable de l'avoir dans ses relations, mais pas maintenant, il aviserait plus tard... Son nom était suffisant pour ne pas s'en inquiéter tout de suite...

Alors qu'il s'installait à sa table, une agréable odeur monta doucement jusqu'à lui... Le parfum émanait de l'un des chaudrons dans lesquels mijotaient paresseusement diverses potions... Il inspira lentement, les yeux clos, se laissant gagner par l'apaisante odeur... Il identifia sans peine la si caractéristique odeur des débuts de pluie après une chaude journée d'été... Cette odeur de terre mouillée, de goudrons brûlants qui se trempent et de l'air si lourd prêt à craquer en un violent orage...

A cette odeur s'en disputait une autre, et l'image qui s'imposa en lui dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues... Un soir d'hiver, tard dans la nuit, lorsque enfin seul dans sa salle commune il pouvait s'abandonner devant le feu... Chaleur, crépitements, apaisement... Des sensations rassurantes, un bruit régulier qui trouble le silence... Son silence... Un homme fait de glace qui aime tant la chaleur... Celle du feu, du soleil... D'un corps...

Et peut-être autre chose... Peut-être une autre odeur... Trop délicate pour être saisie immédiatement...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco suivait distraitement le cours, prenant quelques notes au hasard, mais n'en oubliant pas pour autant d'afficher un parfait masque d'indifférence sur son visage.

Puis ses yeux se dilatèrent... Ecore cette odeur... a présent, il ne sentait plus qu'elle... Un subtil mélange qu'il n'arrivait pas à associer à un visage... Pourtant, il en était sûr, c'était le parfum d'une femme... Une odeur sensuelle, envoûtante, enivrante... La senteur si particulière du lys, cette fleur altière... Une de ses préférées... Associée à une odeur indéfinissable... Cela le frustra, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce parfum...

"... Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et..."

Draco releva la tête, son attention captée par les paroles de Granger... Du parchemin neuf... Cette idée ne quitta plus son esprit jusqu'à la fin du cours... "L'odeur de ce qui nous attire le plus". C'est ce que le manuel indiquait à propos de l'Amortentia... Mais il avait beau chercher, le jeune homme ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu aimer dans le parchemin neuf.. Il songea un instant à sa mère... Il aimait beaucoup la regarder lire, installée dans une bergère, oublieuse du monde qui l'entourait, un léger sourire aux lèvres... Mais la l'odeur qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle du parfum hors de prix de sa mère...

Soucieux de ne pas laisser aux autres la possibilité de voir son air absent, le jeune homme se força à faire quelques remarques sur Granger, mais le coeur n'y était pas...

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ramassa négligemment ses affaires et sortit du cachot... Distrait, il cogna un autre élève... Granger !...

"Fais gaffe Sang-de..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, frappé par le parfum de la jeune femme... Bien que très discret, il en fut quasiment assommé... Lys et papier... Vieux livres ou... Parchemins neufs ! Les prunelles chocolat s'arrondirent de surprise devant le regard gris horrifié...

* * *

_Voilà ! Pas très crédible, mais j'aime quand même me l'imaginer ainsi ! Allez, une petite review maintenant ? Même pour dire que c'était pas drôle ou n'importe quoi d'autre !_

_Bisous, Syann_


	7. Histoires 11 et 12

Coucou !

Me voilà de passage avec 2 autres petites histoires ! A propos de l'histoire 10, je remercie **Philomoon, langedesenfers, may **(pour la suite de ces drabbles, sens-toi libre de les continuer si tu en as envie, préviens moi juste), **elodu92, EraZia, Lisalune, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy, Lunedorell** et **Jun Rogue** pour leurs reviews qui me font si plaisir ! Encore merci !

* * *

_**Histoire 11**_

Draco chercha du regard la jeune fille que sa petite amie lui pointait du menton.

« - Regarde-moi ses cheveux ! Un vrai nid à cafard !

- Et sa poitrine trop grosse qui tombe déjà…

- Oh ! Tu as vu sa jupe ?

- Non ? Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux gris et vit ce que sa petite amie lui montrait : sa jupe trop grande lui tombait sur les genoux, découvrant le gauche et cachant le droit. Ils rirent doucement tous les deux, ravis de cette complicité créée au dépend de la malheureuse jeune fille brune…

« - Et ultime accessoire de mode, deux débiles accrochés à ses mocassins… Des mocassins ! Qui porte encore ça ?!

- Vraiment Draco, comment as-tu fait pour supporter Parkinson aussi longtemps ?! »

**oOo**

_**Histoire 12**_

Il est là près de moi… Comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à me glisser à ses côtés… Comme d'habitude, il m'ignore…

Dans ces soirées où il boit trop, il me complimente, il me sourit, il joue avec moi… Souvent dans moments-là, il me prend dans ses bras et je respire son parfum… Il me dit de rester, continue de m'offrir à boire, plonge ses yeux dans les miens… Il sait… Il n'a pas pu le manquer… Je l'aime et il le sait… Il ne me repousse pas, mais il ne veut pas de moi… Et si je m'éloigne, il revient me chercher, ses lèvres charnues étirées en un sourire charmeur…

Et là, je me tiens près de lui… Je lui souris, mais il ne me voit pas, son regard se porte plus loin, son sourire s'agrandit et il l'embrasse… Elle… Une autre… Granger…

J'ai mal… Je sens cette douleur si soudaine, si violente, qui m'étreint la poitrine… Je suffoque… Mais je ne dis rien, je ne montre rien… Je discute encore avec Blaise et Théo… Draco se penche vers elle et lui donne un dernier baiser…

Merlin… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne me souviens plus très bien de comment est venue l'histoire 11, mais pour l'histoire 12, il y a un peu de moi en Pansy, un peu de lui en Draco, et un peu de toutes ces autres en Hermione... J'étais plutôt triste quand je l'ai écrite en tout cas.  
En ce moment, je travaille sur un OS (donc plus long que ces drabbles !). J'espère pouvoir vous l'offrir avant la fin des vancances !  
Maintenant, votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant, j'espère que vous prendrez un peu de temps pour me laisser une **review** !

Bisous, Syann.


End file.
